


Truth is that I love you (even when I'm trying not to)

by MistysGatorTeeth, thymetr4veler



Series: Truth Is [2]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, G!P Jamie, Girl Penis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, did i mention the cat?, they get a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistysGatorTeeth/pseuds/MistysGatorTeeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymetr4veler/pseuds/thymetr4veler
Summary: The silence between them is as tangible as the frost on the windows, and it holds out until the elephant in the room lets out a resounding mewl as it stares at Jamie for the first time.“No. No way. A cat?”..A heavily pregnant Dani finds a kitten in a snow-soaked box, and Jamie's never been good at saying no to Dani.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Truth Is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	Truth is that I love you (even when I'm trying not to)

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s part two of the Truth is series. It was so fun to write, I hope you all enjoy!

Dani finds her one gloomy afternoon on the way home from the grocery store, hiding in a cardboard box that was left by their neighbors who just recently moved. The box, slowly being saturated by the snow, started to cave in on the kitten that sought refuge within its cardboard walls. It was already soaked and mewling pitifully when Dani came to investigate. She was three steps closer to the box when the little creature poked its head out to say hello, immediately looking into Dani’s eyes. She gasped, feeling sure she did not come across this kitten by chance. That she was meant to save this kitten.

Dropping to her knees on the icy, snow-ridden pavement of the sidewalk, she could feel the cold seeping in under her tights on impact. Dani could only imagine how cold this poor kitten was, being drenched as it was, the creamy color of its coat almost completely obscured by wet, cloying mud. 

She extended her hand to the kitten, offering to let it sniff her so it wouldn’t feel threatened. Dani was terrified she would scare the poor thing into running off, and she could tell from its current position, it wouldn’t make it past this week’s end on its own. 

That’s how Dani wound up with muddy paw prints patterned all over her favorite sweater, the marks running over her shoulder and across her middle, where she holds the kitten close. It rests on top of Dani’s ever-expanding belly as she walks into her and Jamie’s shop on the next block over. The bell above the door chimes when she walks into the shop, pretty red lettering above her head spelling out _The Leafling_ to passersby. Jamie, behind the counter and ultra-focused on arranging a collection of peachy roses and calla lilies, doesn’t look up from her task.

“Poppins, that you?”

Dani huffs as she pulls the door shut behind her, one arm filled with a fussy kitten and the other filled with bags of groceries that make her face twist in discomfort as they slip down and dig into her skin.

The store smells like pine; miniature Christmas trees - potted balsam furs that fill the front window, colorful lights hanging above them twinkling with the same festive cheer that dresses all the other stores lining the street in preparation for the upcoming Christmas holiday. Maybe Dani is biased, but she thinks their shop looks just a little bit nicer than the rest. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Dani responds, looking at Jamie who has yet to glance at Dani and notice her tiny companion. She almost clears the floor to the stairs before Jamie calls out. 

“Christ, Dani,” Jamie starts, concerned as she hears the commotion of the bags from the end of the room. Worry clouds her tone, “I told you to wait until closing time, so I could help you with the groceries.” Dani holds her breath, hearing Jamie’s boots start to step over to assist her, “You’re eight months pregnant, and no matter how many times I try to threaten them, they refuse to salt the bloody sidew-” 

Jamie’s shoes squeak on the tile with the suddenness of her stop, her mouth slackened mid-syllable. Her eyes flick from Dani’s petitionary look to the cat that is biting Dani’s arm and kicking with its dirty little back paws in an attempt to free itself from the blonde’s grip, and back again. The silence between them is as tangible as the frost on the windows, and it holds out until the elephant in the room lets out a resounding _mewl_ as it stares at Jamie for the first time. 

“No. _No_ way. A _cat?”_

“ _Jamie_ ,” Dani starts, and she lets the gardener take the groceries from her with a helpful shrug of her shoulders. The store sign flips to ‘ _CLOSED - come back tomorrow!_ ’ with a flick of Jamie’s free hand. Both of Dani’s hands go to hold the stubborn little ball of fluff more carefully as she follows Jamie toward the back staircase up to their apartment. 

“She was just left out in the cold, out there to die!”

Jamie holds the door open for Dani to walk past her, glaring at the little gremlin currently balanced on the large bump of her wife’s stomach. 

“This isn’t a plant, Dani,” The former au pair winces slightly at the use of her actual name instead of Jamie’s endless list of affectionate alternatives, “That thing is covered in dirt. _Blimey,_ if it’s got fleas…”

So, maybe this wasn’t the best way to pitch the idea of a cat, but Dani squares her shoulders and tips her chin up as they make it to the kitchen, bags spilling out forgotten as soon as Jamie releases their handles on the counter.

“ _Jamie._ ” 

_Oi,_ Jamie runs a hand through her hair, because she already knows what she’s about to turn around and see. The unrelenting puppy dog eyes, the soft touches to the crook of her arm, and the _please_ that makes Jamie just want to wrap a red and green bow around the world and serve it to Dani on a silver platter. She sighs, her eyes squeezing shut and her hands grip the edge of the counter in what she can feel coming with the movement of Dani behind her, trying to press their bodies together. 

“Please,” Dani whimpers, and it’s pleading enough that Jamie looks over at her. Tears pooled in her big blue eyes, bottom lip popped out, chin wobbling as she asked as if Jamie could ever say no to her. 

“I’ll take care of her,” Dani promises, seeing her appeal start to crack at Jamie’s weak resolve, “I promise, you’ll never have to do anything.” Dani glimpses down at the kitten, at the claws that get stuck in the knitting of the sweater. A small smile comes to her lips, she knows something that might help crack Jamie.

“She can help with the mice getting into the supply shed,” Dani mutters, looking at Jamie through long, dark eyelashes. She continues to smooth her hand over the kitten’s back while she brings her eyes back down, trying to help Jamie hold onto a shred of her dignity when she immediately begins to waver. 

Whatever god that’s out there is determined to see Jamie suffer; her arguments die on the tip of her tongue.

“Poppins...” Jamie’s eyes soften in the corners, the pull of a smile blossoming as she watches Dani’s wholehearted excitement take over her face. Jamie glances at the cat with reservation, but she knows Dani has made up her mind. So she sighs, and the defeated _okay_ makes Dani squeak with victory as she beelines for the bathroom to give their newest business partner a bath. 

“But she’s staying in the shop!” 

* * *

  
  


Jamie can barely get her keys unstuck from the lock before she’s nearly tripping on the little creature winding itself around her legs. She sighs, shutting the door behind her before she has to chase the infernal thing down the hall.

The cat turns its head upward, letting out long, high-pitched _mews_ at Jamie while she sorts through the day’s mail.

“What do you want, you little mongrel,” She begins her walk toward the kitchen, cat right on her heels. 

“Oh let me guess, you’re hungry,” Jamie rolls her eyes while cracking open a can of tuna, “Blimey, you’re always hungry. Gonna eat us out of house and home with that appetite.”

She tried to be firm about the cat staying downstairs. Even when Dani started blubbering about her freezing down there by herself at night, she held strong. 

“ _She’s a cat, Dani, she’s got fur for a reason._ ” 

It still didn’t stop Dani from trying to check on her throughout the night, and Jamie did not trust her heavily pregnant wife on their steep staircase, at _two in the bloody morning_ , by herself. 

So, now they have a furry roommate, one who seems to be actively trying to make Jamie fall on her arse at the most inopportune times. 

She is a spirited thing, Jamie will give her that. A little ball of off-white fur with a pink nose that found climbing on their drapes to be the most exciting thing to do, only second to chewing on flower stems in the shop. Though Dani hasn’t settled on a name yet, Jamie is certainly cursing whatever it is in her head right now.

Once she sets the plate on the floor, the kitten jumps on it like she hadn’t just eaten three hours ago when they had all gotten up for the day. “Slow down, Killer, wouldn’t want you to chunder on the carpet again,” Jamie runs her fingertips over the kitten’s back as she walks out of the kitchen to find Dani. Looking over her shoulder one last time, she informs the kitten, “If you do, _you’re_ cleaning it up this time!”

“Who’s cleaning what up?”

Jamie turns around to see Dani on the sofa, her eyebrow raised, “Were you just talking to the cat?”

“What? No, of course not,” Jamie sputters, “I was coming to find you, fancy a cup of tea?”

Dani couldn’t help but smirk a little bit, but she let it go, “Actually, that would be great. My stomach has been a little upset. Can you make the chamomile-”

“Chamomile-ginger. I know the drill, Poppins.”

* * *

  
  


The veterinarian had promised them that the feline was healthy and clear of disease, but as Jamie’s ankle gets attacked under the covers, she’s sure _rabies_ has to be on that chart somewhere. 

Truly, this cat will be the death of Jamie. With the constant knocking of vases until Jamie is forced to hold the damn thing just to keep it from tipping over her favorite pieces, and the meowing in her ear to wake her up at the crack of dawn for some food, she’s a relentless beast. Jamie’s just glad Dani is sleeping better; pregnancy hasn’t been as kind as Jamie would like it to be to her wife. Her morning sickness used to have her up at five o’clock with her head in the toilet, and it only started getting better after they discovered that Jamie’s tea worked to calm her stomach down. So Jamie rises, even if it is only six-thirty. She will gladly take the sword and get up with the kitten if it grants Dani even just a few more minutes of sleep. 

She makes the tea now, knowing it will be Dani’s first request when she wakes. The kettle is steaming as her tired fingers hold the lid down. Two mugs, and a kitten twirling between her feet on the floor, tail tickling her bare calves. Her nose sniffles, stuffed from the cold chill of the morning. She steps aside to grab sugar - Dani’s preference, not hers - when she feels the gentle butt of a fluffy head against her foot. 

The fucking cat. 

Jamie looks down at it, so much smaller looking when it’s dancing around on the floor instead of on Dani’s stomach as she pets the little rat while she falls asleep. The morning is still young, with the sun only just peaking into the blinds of their kitchen. The sweater Jamie dons has the abbreviation of some little highschool in some little town in the midwest, stolen from Dani’s side of the closet. 

Jamie looks down at the kitten, and it’s right there next to the stove that they have a good old-fashioned standoff. 

The cat meows at her. Jamie scrunches her nose, an eyebrow raised at the high pitched noise. “Right then, How am I supposed to know what you want?” Jamie asks plainly. Her voice isn’t sugared like the one Dani uses to talk to their new roommate. Again, the animal mewls out a curious sound. 

“Well that isn’t helpful, is it?” Jamie states, her fingers letting go of the spoons in their tea. “I highly doubt you want my tea, do you?” 

The cat meows. Jamie raises her eyebrows and her lips pull in a considerate look, “Finally something we can agree on, a good tea.” 

Jamie sidesteps the kitten on her way to the table, placing both cups of tea down before sitting to sip on her own. The cat follows, jumping to sit on Dani’s chair. It peeks at Jamie, ears perked up, half its face hidden by the wooden surface. Jamie’s fingers thread around the mug to keep her hands warm. 

She sips, “I’ve never been a big fan of ginger,” Jamie recalls. The sharp aromatic fragrance of the blend filling the kitchen, surely making its way down the hall to wake Dani with the promise of her new favorite drink, “But Poppins - Dani,” Jamie clarifies, raising a finger to pause herself as if the little kitten has any clue who she’s talking about or even what, “This is the only stuff that keeps her head out of the toilet, most days.”

And the kitten, as this kitten seems to do, is quick and Jamie doesn’t even have a moment to place her tea down before there’s a warm, little cat climbing into her lap. “Oh,” Jamie sounds out, the sweater she wears pulled by small, soft paws as the cat presses its front feet on her chest to sniff at her mouth. Jamie awkwardly leans back, “Bit of a fan of chamomile, th-” The kitten meows loudly without even letting the gardener finish her question, making Jamie cringe at the smell of cat breath right under nose, right after the word leaves Jamie’s mouth.

“Chamomile, huh,” Jamie hesitantly lifts her hand, places it on the kitten’s back to pet the fur there with the lightest of pressure, “I reckon you look like a little chamomile flower. That’d be a proper name for you.” 

Jamie has to grab the little bastard’s arm though, as it goes to stick its paw in her mouth. “You _really_ like it, okay.” Jamie lowers her voice, narrowing her eyes as a playful smirk crosses her expression. A teasing tone tints her hushed teaching moment, “Except when Dani makes it, best just to avoid the kitchen outright.” 

“Hey,” Dani speaks from the doorway, her hip pressed against the frame through her large tee shirt that Jamie had bought her a few weeks after Dani had her pregnancy confirmed. It hung down to her mid-thigh, even after her bump grew bigger as the months went on. 

Dani’s voice is rough with sleep on the edges of it, her eyes half open and her socks rolled down from being slept in. It makes Jamie jump in her seat, the chair grinding against the floor and the kitten in her lap being hugged to her chest on pure instinct to prevent it from falling, which just leads to Dani’s smug smile as she walks over to join them, “I see you guys are getting along, finally.” _Well, fuck me._ Jamie feels like a kid caught with paint on their hands, the cat in her lap purring as she lets it nibble on her thumb. 

“I don’t know about that.” 

“I like that name, too.” Dani ignores Jamie’s denial, scooting into her seat and hugging her fingers around her mug. Their feet fit together under the table. 

“So you heard that?” Jamie looks down at the cat, looks back up at Dani through her eyelashes. 

“Maybe…” Dani sips her tea, a teasing look in her eyes as she peeks over the rim to watch Jamie try to act indifferent to the cat in her lap, “It is a good name,” Dani agrees as her cup settles on the tabletop. Her dimples push in as she smiles at the kitten’s insistence that Jamie continues to show her affection, “She seems to like it.” 

“She’s _your_ pet, Poppins.” Jamie retorts, “Shouldn’t you be the one who names her?” 

“She’s _our_ pet.” Dani corrects, her hand extending across the table and opening as an invitation for Jamie’s to interlock with it. Their fingers tangle together, Chamomile pounces, nearly knocking over Jamie’s tea to attack their joined palms. She bites the sleeve of Jamie’s sweater, “It’s us, right?” 

Jamie nods, rubbing her thumb along the back of Dani’s hand. The memory of sitting in a diner so many years ago rushes to her like the headlights on a truck. The idea of _this_ \- the shop, the apartment, the baby, the fucking _cat_ , back then would have seemed like a false promise. But they’d been given more time than either of them had expected, had been hopeful enough to think about. So Jamie smiles, lives in the moment of their quiet morning together and the kitten between them kicking her arm as she repeats, 

“It’s us,” Her fingers scratching under the kitten’s chin, “Isn’t it, Cammy?”

* * *

  
  


Owen’s fucking _intolerable_ with Chamomile. He’s obsessed with her, in the sweetest way. His face lights up while he watches her chase her wand-like toys as he makes her do flips. He had spent the past thirty minutes running around their apartment with the cat on his heels. 

Owen came to them for the holidays this time around, seeing as Dani couldn’t fly anywhere during her third trimester. Their OB-GYN had very clearly warned them during their last appointment that now that their due date was less than a month away, the baby could be born at any time. 

After receiving Jamie’s letter in the mail back in April, which had explained _mostly_ everything that transpired in the spring, Owen didn’t have to ask Dani what had happened to make her eyes return to normal. Jamie was so very grateful for that.

They had just finished up their Christmas dinner, having the most perfect, melt-in-your-mouth roasted turkey that Jamie has ever had. Everything was perfect, even the peppermint ice cream pie that Dani absolutely _insisted_ they have for dessert. Now they were relaxing with their full bellies, Jamie enjoying just sitting and watching Owen entertain Chamomile with a knowing smile, _looks like they have to return that expensive, personalized cutting board._ Surely there was one local animal shelter open on Christmas Eve. 

She looks over to ask Dani her opinion on sneaking out to pick up a little friend for Owen and is surprised to see her wife is still missing from the living room. Carols hum lowly on the record player, sound filling the room, so Jamie can’t hear if Dani’s finishing up in the bathroom or not. She almost tells Owen she’ll be right back, but one glance at him now rolling to the floor to play dead for the bloody cat tells her a little trip to check on her favorite blonde will be fine without notice. 

As she makes her way down the hallway, Jamie can see a sliver of light coming from underneath the guest bathroom. _I hope the Yorkshire pudding didn’t put her stomach off_ , Jamie worries. 

Her knuckles knock against the door softly, but it’s not fully closed - the hinges creak a bit, and the barrier swings open an inch. 

“Poppins?” 

Away from the record player, music doesn’t drown out the sounds of the bathroom, and Jamie can hear a bit more clearly. The light inside the smaller room spills around the edges of the door, halo-ing the wood with warm light. Jamie’s socks kick against the carpet, waiting in the hall for a sign to come in. One does come, not in the form of a greeting or request, but in the sniffles that are less hidden through only an open door. 

“You alright in there, Dani?” 

Jamie knows Dani prefers to use this bathroom more than their shared one; she was so adamant about designing it herself when they first moved into their apartment. The lavender tones sprinkled all around just scream _Dani_ . Linen towels folded perfectly on the towel rack, but _we do not use them_ , she had been told countless times. Everything, down to the bowl of potpourri on the back of the toilet, was just how Dani liked it. 

Jamie waits for a response, but after a few seconds, she begins to worry. She slips in through the crack in the door and clicks it shut behind her. What she sees in front of the mirror sends a fissure through her heart. 

Dani is standing with both hands braced on the porcelain sink, hair obscuring her face as her head softly shakes with each small sob that escapes her throat. She doesn’t reject Jamie’s gentle palm on her shoulder, turning the blonde to face her. Jamie slowly wipes the tears off Dani’s face, softly cupping Dani’s chin as her whimpers start to taper off. 

“What’s all this crying about?”

“I forgot to take my prenatal again,” Dani admits, her big blue eyes flooded with guilt. “Just - we were so busy with dinner, and then we haven’t seen Owen since last Christmas,” Dani sends a remorseful look to the bottle of vitamins in the medicine cabinet. Her lips tighten into a thin line before she lets out her concern in one exhale, “What if I forget about her?” 

Jamie can’t help but smile. _Always like her to worry about the impossible,_ “I think babies are designed to be unignorable, Poppins.” 

“But I-“ 

“ _We,_ Dani, us,” Jamie corrects, she wills into her words the emphasis of their meaning, “You’re not alone in this, right?” 

“I’m just scared,” Dani admits. 

“It’s okay, Love, no one goes out the gate being a perfect mother. Babies _are_ scary. We’re going to learn together, yeah?” Dani nods her head, tucking herself under Jamie’s chin, listening to the hum of Jamie’s affirmations in her throat, “You were a bloody _nanny,_ I reckon one little baby can’t be all too difficult now?” 

“That feels like forever ago,” Dani mutters wetly. The manor, even her teaching experience before that, feels so long ago, as if someone else had lived it. When Viola had still lingered in her mind, Dani didn’t even think about going back into education, much less taking care of anyone’s child full-time. 

But Viola’s no longer wandering the halls in her memories, and while she’s not _gone,_ Dani knows she’s not so much a ghost haunting her mind but instead something different. She feels Jamie’s fingers brush against her baby bump through her sweater. _Something good, I think._ Still, while Dani does believe this baby is a bit more than just an extension of herself and Jamie, it’s still their child to take care of. 

“Well, I’d say you do a fine job taking care of me,” Jamie reminds her, and her tone brings a playfulness with it that makes Dani let out a watery chuckle. Though her cheeks do feel a little red still, and congestion clings to her breathing, Dani bumps her nose against Jamie’s as she dips forward to press their lips together in a soft, promising kiss.

“I’m always going to want to take care of you,” Dani says as she leans back against the sink. Jamie smiles while letting out a relieved breath through parted lips, “Me too, Pop-”

Jamie’s assurances were cut off as Dani pulls them into a decidedly less innocent kiss than the last. Jamie lets her do as she pleases, lets her hands wander as she wishes since it seems to soothe her rather effectively. _With some benefit to herself, as well._

“Go on, then,” Jamie instigates, knowing exactly what she’s asking for, and feeling heartily proud of herself when Dani’s tongue slips out, flicking against Jamie’s lower lip. Dani has her own plan in mind as her hands run down the length of Jamie’s torso, ending just above her belt buckle. She doesn’t hesitate to slip the leather from the metal, and with a flick of her finger, undo the button of Jamie’s blue jeans. She breaks away from Jamie’s lips to press their foreheads together, taking a second to breathe as she pulls on the zipper that’s slowly clicking as it trips against the teeth of Jamie’s fly. Jamie can’t help but get a little amused as Dani tries to push her body against her own, the bump between them making that action practically impossible. The pout that has Dani’s bottom lip out is adorable, but Jamie takes the amusing struggles as a chance to bring the reins back into her own hands. She breaks away from Dani’s mouth to whisper against her lips, “Turn around, Poppins.” 

As Dani twirls around, Jamie crouches down to grab the hem of her skirt, bunching it up as she runs her hands up Dani’s thighs. She can already feel Dani shivering in anticipation. Once she reaches Dani’s waist, Jamie tucks her fingers under the elastic waistband to palm Dani’s belly. She drops light kisses on her neck in that spot under her ear as she pulls her underwear gently to the side. 

Running the tips of her fingers through Dani’s folds, she can tell Dani is more than ready. Jamie pushes away thick, blonde locks, the smirk on her lips pressing against the shell of Dani’s ear. The warm flood of Jamie’s breath causes gooseflesh to rise on her skin and tingles to shoot straight to the burning pit in her stomach, “Spread your legs for me, yeah?”

That might’ve been enough to make Dani’s head bow, for her chin to fall in an opened mouthed groan that comes from the back of her throat. But paired with Jamie’s foot nudging between her own and lightly kicking them apart, it makes her knuckles hold the porcelain until they turn a white that matches it. 

Already worked up from feeling the wetness between Dani’s legs, Jamie pulls her jeans and briefs down in one go, so ready for what’s to come. She runs her hand down Dani’s back, gently pushing down to help her arch. 

Jamie wraps a hand around her shaft; she can’t help but let out a breathy sigh as she palms the head, Dani’s wetness still on her fingers. 

“You ready, Love?” 

Dani’s half-lidded eyes make contact with hers in the mirror, her cheeks redder than clustered blooms of verbena in a summer planter, as she hastily nods her head. Jamie takes that as her cue. For just a second, she enjoys the heat that is positively radiating from Dani, her entrance quivering against her. She’s just so _hot_ , Jamie can’t wait any longer. She makes sure Dani has a solid grip before she sinks into her, keeping an eye on her face in the mirror to check for any discomfort. 

“How’s that feel?”

Dani’s eyes are currently busy rolling back into her head, but when she looks up, she sees Jamie’s concerned face looking back at hers. After spending such a long time feeling dread wash over her body every time she had to look in a mirror, it felt so good to know that she would only find Jamie staring back. 

“It’s good, Baby,” Dani airily replies, “Don’t worry, you’re not gonna break us.”

Jamie chuckles at that, “Well, if you say so.”

After getting her feet situated, Jamie grabs Dani’s hips and _pulls_. Dani’s mouth immediately clicks shut as she feels her ass make contact with Jamie’s hips. The groan spilling from her throat escapes through clenched teeth and into the air of the bathroom. Jamie relocates one of her hands from Dani’s hip to her mouth, pulling her back against her so their bodies mold together, “Shh, Poppins, don’t forget we have a guest in the sitting room.” 

Dani can barely hold onto the sink anymore as Jamie begins to push into her, _really_ push into her. She swears she can feel every inch as she pushes back, creating a rhythm with Jamie, the quiet _shlicking_ noise filling the air with every pump of their hips. Every time their hips make contact, Dani finds it just a little bit harder to stay quiet, little _mmphs_ escaping from her mouth and in between Jamie’s fingers. 

Dani can feel Jamie press her forehead between her shoulder blades as she pumps in and out of her. 

“ _Christ_ , Dani,” Jamie’s words come out sounding choked, “ _God_ , you’re so tight.” 

Jamie can barely hold herself together. She’s so close to just letting go inside Dani, but the whole point of this little romp was to make Dani feel better.

She reaches around Dani’s front and sneaks her hand between her body and the sink to play with her clit. Once her fingers make contact, if it’s even possible at this point, Dani gets even tighter around her. 

Jamie can’t stop her lower stomach from quivering, her heart from pounding in her chest, her toes from curling in her socks on the cold tile floor, the motion of Jamie’s force nearly sending her slipping on the surface. She knows she’s reached the point of no return, her hand releases Dani’s mouth and returns to her hip to pull her as close as possible. 

Dani reaches back for her, grabbing the back of Jamie’s neck and pulling her all the more close, to the point where there is not a wisp of space between them. Jamie’s breasts press against Dani’s back through the materials of their tops. Dani’s mouth hanging open and her brows drawn together, she looks into the mirror one last time to relay to Jamie, _Let go_. 

Jamie can’t help it, she lets out a yell as she spills everything she’s got into Dani. She pushes her hips hard against Dani’s pelvis, her whole body shaking as a bead of sweat drips off her temple and soaks into the material of Dani’s sweater. She keeps thrusting, knowing Dani hasn’t come yet, and she wants to help her get there, to give her the release she needs. 

Jamie immediately returns her hand to Dani’s clit as she grinds her pelvis into her, sucking a dark mark into the base of her neck. Dani, to her credit, is already pulsating when her breath hitches in her chest. She feels her release hit her like a wave, rolling over her entire body. Her knees almost give out when Jamie catches her and holds her against the sink. 

Dani’s so consumed with her orgasm, her eyes barely open as she watches the mirror in front of her fog with every heaving breath. It takes a second for her to get her bearings. 

_Right_ , Dani thinks, _We’re in the guest bathroom, and oh, God!_ Her head swivels to look at Jamie behind her, “Owen’s in the living room!” 

“Um, Poppins, I’d say we have bigger issues to contend with at the moment,” Jamie’s eyes were still locked on their lower halves.

Dani looks down at the floor, just now beginning to feel the moisture seeping into her socks. She turns around to look at Jamie, her hands cradling her belly, eyes huge.

Jamie wastes no time yelling out, “Oi, Owen, be a peach and bring the car around, would you,” her mouth curling up on the end, “we’re having a baby.”


End file.
